Death game again? Really?
by silvernet
Summary: A story based on Tigersight's fanfiction, "Death Game?" which is based on the anime, "Sword Art Online". This follows the unseen adventures of Rei and Rai! Then, even more characters are introduced!
1. Chapter 1

Death Game!? Again?

Chapter 1: Renaissance

 _Author's Note:_ This is a special fanfic, based on the fanfiction story, "Death Game?" written by Tigersight, which is a fanfic based on the anime, "Sword Art Online" by Reki Kawahara. This story fits in the time gap of Tigersight's story so this could be canon, lol. Also, I realized that I made the original version of this chapter surprisingly really sweet so I'm going to have this variation be slightly more… mature? In case you haven't realized yet, probably wouldn't, Onii-chan means big brother and Onee-chan means big sister, both in a cute way; sort of… And studying for 17 hour straight for 2-3 days straight isn't the way to go… definitely not the way I'd want to go…

Okay, first of all, or secondly, complete 360° from what I've written in the original version of this fanfic. I know. "Renaissance" may be a weird chapter name, but I think it was befitting, so… What else? I'm trying to make this chapter much longer in comparison to its original version; let's see how that goes.

Fun fact: Actually, to write the first parts of this story, I closed my eyes to improve my sense of imagery and get an idea of what to write in a first person perspective. 3 Go my unoriginal creativity! (Complete contradiction here) Though, this probably doesn't matter since I proofread my work afterwards.

Originally, I was going to upload this as one whole big chapter with 85 pages but I've decided to upload a chapter each with 15 pages, _if possible_. As to how many chapters there'll be… please, don't ask me. This is _really_ just to fill my own boredom until the original fanfic is updated, plus, this writing for this whole story isn't even finished (40 more pages to go…!)! The story hasn't updated and I still have to catch up so now is the perfect time to do so! Only, I want to wait till summer to actually get these things started!

I just recently found a fanfic website new to me, Watt pad; it's rather… _convenient_. Anyways… let's start the story!

 _ **Link Start!**_

I awakened to the gentle humming of someone's voice; it was a nostalgic melody; a beautiful sound. I think I've heard this melody when I was young… What was it again? As I tried to remember, a light beamed into my eyes as if to further develop my distress. "Urgh…" I moaned; rubbing my eyes with my left arm as I got up with my right elbow leaning against the bed. I looked around with dreary eyes. The room of rustic hardwood was lit by a fair light of dim-orange.

I looked over to the source of light coming from a desk top. I focused my drowsy eyes, noticing Onee-chan sitting in the wooden chair in front of the desk; she was making something. I rubbed my right eye with the side of my right arm this time as I sat up on the bed; she didn't seem to realize that I was awake. The bed made a crunching sound as my body naturally leaned more towards the right of the bed to see what Onee-chan was doing. Onee-chan obviously heard the sound as she looked back curiously to its source, noticing that I was awake. I waved at her. She smiled and waved back before turning forward to continue making some cloth. I wonder what she was making… I felt too lazy to get off bed so I closed my eyes, miraculously trying to figure out what cloth she was making; simply observing the sounds the needle made when it would pass through the fabric. It went up, down, up, down, up... Wait, this is just me seeing through her eyes… Wait, what!?

My thought had reached Onee-chan, and abruptly. Once she heard my thoughts she jumped up startled. Onee-chan glared back to me; I tried to laugh it off but that was unsuccessful. I looked up feeling guilty as I was ready for a consequence. However, she simply smiled at me, confusing me. I looked at her curiously. "Come here, Rei." Onee-chan called out to me casually. I got up, trying to stand straight on both legs since they felt cramped. I looked forward with a tense expression; slowly walking towards Onee-chan.

When I got over to Onee-chan's right side she placed down the piece of fabric she was working on. She then patted her right lap with her open palm. "Sit down." Onee-chan explained her gesture. I shrugged my shoulders, walking over and then sitting down in her laps. Onee-chan moved forward so that I could now see her hands; she continued to work on the cloth. "Wait okay? I'm almost done…" Onee-chan spoke softly. I smiled and wait patiently. I fought the strong urge to sleep again. "I'm done!" Onee-chan exclaimed with a quiet voice. My eyes widen upon hearing her voice.

I looked around confused; sighing afterwards as I felt extremely depressed. I had fallen asleep again at one point. I closed my eyes, looking down; still in a state of depression. Suddenly I felt something warm wrapping around my whole upper body. I opened my eyes, startled, and looked down; I was now wearing a new piece of cloth. I smiled in joy; it felt so warm… "Now then," Onee-chan spoke, lifting me up suddenly to my surprise, and then placing me on the ground so that I stood on my own two feet. I looked down to see that it was a mantle with no openings; _that's why she placed it over my head first…_ I was now cloaked in something that felt durable and sturdy, yet it was soft and… warm. The cloth enveloped me in a familiar heat; it was similar to our home in the real world. It made me feel safe. I smiled in joy; it felt so warm… "Now then," Onee-chan spoke, lifting me up suddenly to my surprise and then placing me on the ground so that I stood on my own two feet. I looked up curiously to see that Keiko had on the same mantle. "Looks like we have a matching pair!" Onee-chan expressed with great enthusiasm. I smiled; nodding in reply as my face started burning beet red. Onee-chan noticed the weird expression on my face and now looked at me curiously. "What's wrong? Is it uncomfortable?" Onee-chan asked honestly. I blushed even more; my face burning as I smiled nervously.

"I-It's warm, but…" I mumbled. Onee-chan's curious expression grew as she waited for me to continue. "how are we supposed to use this during battle?" I questioned as I looked at her curiously. Onee-chan simply smiles.

"The moment you pull out your sheathed sword, the mantle will disappear and be stashed back into your inventory!" Onee-chan expressed cheerfully. My mouth gaped open in surprise to its simplistic functions.

"No way! There's equipment as convenient as that!?" I expressed my astonishment. Onee-chan nodded in reply.

"That's not all. When your sword is sheathed once more an option will appear where you can choose to reequip your mantle or leave it in the inventory. If you ignore this option and perform an action anywhere besides on that menu screen, the mantle's option will disappear. You can reequip the mantle at any time however, so don't worry about that detail." Onee-chan explained. I couldn't help but smile greatly. Onee-chan giggled with her right paw in front of her lips as she noticed my changing expression.

"Why now…?" I questioned in curiosity

"I was trying to increase the stats on my Tailoring skill." Onee-chan explained. "How is the mantle? Is it warm?" Onee-chan asked me. I smiled and nodded in reply. Onee-chan smiled back to me. "Well then, we should go to the fields right now if we want to grind to a certain level." Onee-chan notes.

We went out to the plains. I noticed that there weren't that many monsters in the area, but they did leave some good drops and gave us a challenge, so we weren't that bored. We felt unsatisfied with the grinding since we only gained one or two levels in a few hours. We decided to stop grinding after gathering certain materials necessary for our weapons, and some cloth materials.

We were walking back to town. To our surprise, there was a huge crowd spectating something in the center of town. We barely managed to fit into the area's safe zone as we then curiously stared forward; we couldn't really see what the center of attention was with everyone being so big and their heads blocking the way. "Excuse me!" I shouted, trying to get the crowd to give us some space to move forward; it didn't work at all. They were too indulged with whatever was happening.

"Let's try this." Onee-chan muttered. Before I could even look at my side to respond, Onee-chan grabbed my left wrist and dragged me forward. I used my other hand to cover my face so that we wouldn't bring to much attention to ourselves. We swiftly passed through the whole crowd. When the rushing wind no longer brushed against my ears, I looked back; I was startled to see that we were in the front of the whole crowd now! Except, they seemed more surprised about what was happening in front of us, as I was looking back at them. Onee-chan gently tugs on the bottom of my mantle. "Rei, look at this." Onee-chan said with a shocked voice as she pointed in front of her with her other hand. I looked forward. What could have possibly been so surprising…

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted in disbelief. In front of me, in front of the whole crowd…Kirito was fighting…Asuna-san. That's not all; they were fighting at a speed that was impossible for anyone else to keep up with except us two and maybe some other players with high stats. 

"It's an interesting fight, isn't it?" A man with a mature voice spoke to us. I looked over to my right curiously. My eyes widen as I realized who it was.

"Heathcliff-san!" Onee-chan and I voiced out our surprise.

"Hey, Rei, Rai." Haethcliff-san greeted as he raised his right hand and looked at us with a smile on his face; he then looked forward seriously, towards the fight again. "This truly is a great fight; I didn't expect to see one so early in the game." Heathcliff-san admitted honestly. I nodded in agreement.

"It's amazing…" I muttered as everyone continued to watch the fight.

 _ **-Kirito vs. Asuna-**_

Kirito and Asuna had just landed on the ground, on their two feet after clashing in the air with their swords. The two were in slightly crouched positions now, glaring at one another fiercely before lunging forward off their feet. Everyone watched in surprise. Their swords clashed once more with Kirito taking the initiative; he then twirled, moving his sword to Asuna's waist in an attempt to get a clean cut. Asuna swiftly brings down her sword, blocking the blade of Kirito's much to his surprise and everyone else watching.

"As expected; she's not called 'Asuna the Flash' for nothing!" A familiar voice belonging to Klein, spoke. However, there was no time for reunions, as the fight resumed. This time, it was Asuna's time to twirl. When her back was facing Kirito he took it as a chance to stab her from behind however her body faced Kirito once more, too quickly, surprising the likes of us all as she brings her rapier up, moving Kirito's blade with it. Asuna then moved her rapier back near chest level and thrusts it forward towards Kirito's chest. Kirito grits his teeth, jumping back in desperation. Asuna's blade pierces through his gut while he was still in mid-air. When he fully went back and reached ground, the rapier was no longer in his gut, however, particles still remained unfixed on his pixelated avatar. _Asuna was relentless…!_ She leapt forward in pursuit. Kirito's eyes widen in shock as Asuna performs an onslaught of jabs with her rapier. Simultaneously, Kirito moves his sword in defense however is unable to block each jab as some hits the majority of his body.

"That's surprising; I've never seen anyone force Kirito on the defensive. Not to mention, a player who's faster than him." A mature man's voice spoke; it was Agil.

"True. If I had to scale their abilities based purely on what I've seen, I'd say that Asuna-kun has a speed roughly close to Kirito's. Still, the reaction time's not close enough." Heathcliff-san mentioned. Did I see him smirk at the end? Oh well…

Asuna had just finished her onslaught of attacks; pulling back her rapier to her chest. Kirito's eyes widen as if taken this as his chance; it was probably his only hope. Kirito thrusts his sword forward at a fast rate. Asuna's eyes widen in surprise as she was unable to keep up with the speed of his sword.

It was only by the slight luck of a pebble, the slight luck, that Asuna was able to avoid Kirito's blade, simply because a small pebble had caused her to trip back, allowing her to avoid contact with the blade which had only touched the tip of her nose. Kirito's mouth gaped open in shock, as the rest of us were. Asuna was not going to let this chance slide; especially since Kirito was wide open. Asuna moved her right foot currently in the air and stomped down on it as if to regain balance. However, Asuna's upper body was still leaning back. Using her right foot, she moved the direction which her upper body faced so that the right of her waist had faced Kirito's body as she brought up her rapier in her right hand to slash Kirito in a weird upward arc. Asuna's eyes widen, as did everyone else's in the crowd, from what Kirito did. Kirito was in a position with his right knee forward for his jab however that did not immobilize him. Instead, Kirito pulled out three throwing darts from his pouch on the left of his waist. Kirito threw them down with what seemed to be little force; moving his wrist in a mere 5 cm flick in a downward direction. However, it was strong enough to make the dart move fast with a lot of strength enforced into it. Onee-chan and I was thinking about warning Asuna-san; we didn't even have to. Asuna glared up at the darts when they were still in Kirito's hand; immediately sensing the danger. As Kirito had dropped them, Asuna swiftly jumps back, leaving no trace of her being behind. Kirito's eyes widen, confusing everyone in the crowd; it was only when he looked up that we understood his reaction perfectly. _Asuna was in the air!_

"When did she get there!?" I voiced out what everyone in the crowd was probably thinking about. I'm sure she jumped back so when did she have time to get into the air? Asuna-san's rapier glowed purple as she then thrusts it downward towards Kirito, unleashing a barrage of small purple sword waves which created small craters in the ground. Kirito crossed his arms over his head in a protective manner. A single sword wave hits Kirito's right knee causing him to bend over in pain on his right knee, with his left knee raised. Everyone looked up instinctively towards Asuna.

"Is this the end?" Heathcliff-san muttered as he frowned, depressed.

"No…!" Kirito muttered through the pain, suprising Heathcliff-san and most of the crowd. Onee-chan and I simply smiled in admiration at Kirito and Asuna-san's strength. "As if I would give up now!" Kirito screamed epically. The crowd surprisingly cheered on for him. Asuna was now a meter away from Kirito, moving her rapier back for another jab at Kirito. Kirito frowned seriously. "This is my only chance…!" Kirito shouts as he then screamed, bringing his sword in his hand upwards in a diagonal movement from the right of his waist. Asuna then looked down seriously towards Kirito's blade which now glows a yellowish color as hers was glowing purple.

"It's a bet! Kirito's trying to clash his sword skill with Asuna's and deflect her rapier; finishing her off for the victory!" Klein exclaimed with a startled voice as if questioning if Kirito was serious.

"However, if Asuna's rapier is even a tad faster than his sword, she'll win." Agil said seriously.

"Couldn't Asuna-san just cancel her sword skill?" I questioned.

"It's impossible; at this rate, she'll just have to continue it or she'll get hit by Kirito's sword skill and instead, lose." Agil replied. We continued spectating when suddenly… their swords clashed.

"Their swords clashed!" Klein exclaimed. A gust of wind grew; surrounding the two fighters in a circle which then blew towards us tremendously, in great strides. I moved my right arm over my head in a protective manner; ignoring the dust as I continued to watch the fight. The two sword skills seemed to cancel each other out. Asuna's rapier deflected, stabbing into the cemented ground a few meters behind her as her body was slowly descending towards the ground. Kirito had a firm grip on his sword which was now at the right of his waist; he then moved the sword sideways to try and finish Asuna off. To everyone's surprise, Asuna flips back several times until she's near her rapier; grabbing it and then lunging forward to Kirito with a green colored activated sword skill. Kirito desperately changed the direction of his heavy sword; trying to bring it up in an attempt to block Asuna's sword skill on time, however Asuna's rapier had stabbed his gut first. Kirito looked down in shock; his sword was only 2 centimeters away from contacting the tip of Asuna's rapier; he then smiled in defeat as his body fell back.

Asuna's eyes widened as she seemed confused and her body suddenly fell on top of Kirito's. I guess she hadn't realized how exhausted her body was. As the dust cleared, the two were wondering what was rubbing against the other person's body… At least, that was obvious from their confused expressions. They looked at each other for quite some time before their faces flushed red. Asuna was the first to react; she got up on her knees and slapped Kirito's left cheek; seeming to forget that she was still technically on Kirito's body. Asuna-san then moved back, standing up on her two feet and then lending out her left hand to help Kirito up after she had sheathed her rapier. Kirito had sheathed his sword as well before accepting Asuna's hand to get up. Afterwards, everyone applauded; commemorating Kirito and Asuna's fight. Kirito and Asuna-san looked around curiously as they were extremely confused. Still, the crowd _kept clapping_ , as it didn't matter.

"Nice fight, Kirito, Asuna-san." Onee-chan was the first to compliment them. The two looked at us, startled.

"Agh… It's you two!" Asuna exclaimed her surprise. Kirito simply nodded in agreement, as if wanting to ask us, 'How did this crowd form?'. We simply smiled; giving them a thumbs-up; that probably confused them even more…

The two walked over to us. We looked at them curiously. "Why were you two fighting anyways? You sure gathered attention…" I mumbled. The two blushed and looked away nervously. Asuna looked forward again as she scratched her right cheek nervously with her forefinger; she was avoiding eye contact with us and was looking down at the cemented ground as her eyes moved endlessly.

"A-Ah, well… We kind of got into an argument and… it led to this…" Asuna mumbled nervously. We nodded in response as she looked up to us curiously. The crowd slowly began to disperse and the players continued their daily lives.

"So, what _did_ happen?" I wondered. Onee-chan nodded.

"Not much. I was just walking when a certain _someone_ had to trip me." Asuna explained as she slowly glared to her left, at Kirito. Kirito looked over to Asuna and moved his palms in front of his chest; waving them frantically with a distraught facial expression.

"T-That was an unfortunate accident! There's no way I would have stepped on your cloak if I knew there was someone weird enough to wear it in this suffocating heat!" Kirito explained frantically. Asuna glared harder at Kirito as the word ' _weird_ ' seemed to flip a switch inside her. She then looked over at us causing us to feel tense as her anger was still present, however subsiding ever so slightly.

"So? Who do you girls think is the one at fault?" Asuna asked a question which could be answered in a rather bias way, however, it felt as if we had to answer the way she wanted us to or else she would wreak havoc. I looked over to Onee-chan who in return looked over to me. We then looked forward, taking a big gulp before our mouths opened lifelessly. I could feel sweat reaching down the left of my chin; it was a feeling different from usual. Onee-chan probably felt pressured as well.

It was then that an idea sparked in Onee-chan's mind. She smiled and through our bond I could tell that she was going to handle it. "Well you see, we usually wear cloaks to hide our appearance so we usually don't focus on the details, and usually try to avoid gathering the attention of too many people." Onee-chan explained. Asuna now looked at her confused, as if wanting to ask, 'How does that even relate to what I asked?'

"So basically, since we've never actually experienced something like you have Asuna-san, we can't _really_ decide if Kirito-san is in the wrong or not." Onee-chan explained; convincing Asuna. Asuna glared slightly at Kirito before closing her eyes and sighing in conclusion. Asuna looked up at us casually.

"I guess I'll let it slide for now… But next time…" Asuna then glared at Kirito again causing him to jerk back in fear before she then turned her body away from us and walked forward. Kirito turned his head to look back, to his right. Once Asuna was out of sight, Kirito sighed in relief with closed eyes; he then opened his eyes and looked towards us with a smile on his face.

"Thanks. You two saved me." Kirito spoke casually.

"You _have_ helped us several times; it's the least we can do." I responded with a smile on my face. Kirito returned the smile and then looked over to Onee-chan.

"I guess you're the big sister now huh…" Kirito mumbled as he then smiled nostalgically as if reminiscing about something. His comment caused me to blush slightly. Onee-chan smiled before looking at Kirito curiously. Kirito, noticing Onee-chan's curious expression, returned a confused look.

"Are you going somewhere Kirito-san? It's rare to see you with armor." Onee-chan mentioned, gathering my attention. I looked forward to Kirito who had currently equipped light armor; he had silver armor for his arms, leg, chest, and feet. My moth gaped open as I looked up and down his body. It was rare to see Kirito with any type of armor. Kirito smiled nervously as he realized what Onee-chan was talking about.

"A-Ah, actually I was going to go dungeon hunting. Apparently there's another boss in the dungeon; he's like a field boss." Kirito explained; perking my interest and Onee-chan's.

"Heh… I wonder what kind of drops the monster will give." I mumbled.

"Wait, so if you do find the monster, you're going to fight it by yourself!?" Onee-chan shouted in surprise. Kirito looked down with a gloomy expression that Onee-chan and I were discomforted in seeing. "Take us with you." Onee-chan declared boldly. Kirito looked up at her, confused.

"I agree with her." I said as I looked at Kirito seriously; he looked at us, startled. He was probably surprised by our sense of authority. He continued to stare at us for several minutes, in confusion before standing up straight and nodding with a serious expression on his face. A smile lit on Onee-chan's face and mines. Though Kirito seemed extremely reluctant to let us go, he knew that we could handle our own if he wasn't there; that was probably the crucial deciding factor.

"Okay, I got it. However, don't go too far away from me; stay within 5 meters from me." Kirito said with authority. We looked at him in surprise, nodding afterwards; he was surprisingly… cautious.

We were now in the dungeon, in the center of an intersection of 4 paths. We formed a tight circle with our swords out. We were sweating slightly; feeling tense. Three black goblins that were half our size had formed a triangle around us and they were slowly closing in towards our circle. Their choice of weapon was a weird small sized reaper where its blade had connected to the handle. In the space between, the goblins held the weapon within their two hands. It was more like an axe, now that I think about it.

A goblin 3 meters in front of me took a huge jump; its right knee was raised higher than the level of his left knee, and his right arm was out with the scythe in his hand. The goblin was falling down at a fast speed than average; almost like a 50 ton block. I moved my sword out; holding it so that its tip had past my left shoulder. The goblin thrusts its scythe down and it clashes with my sword. As the goblin reached ground it pushed down on its blade even harder. The goblin was probably heavy too! As it used its left fist to punch me, it felt as if I was being punched by a fist that weighed 25 pounds…! The goblin was laughing viciously as it had hit me in the gut; it was starting to piss me off…!

I kicked the goblin with my right foot. Surprisingly, it was laughing maliciously and as it was being pushed back from my kick it grabbed my right foot with both hands before I could pull my leg back. The goblin had fell on its back and I was dragged down along with it; falling on my back. As I raised my head to look down at it, the goblin still had my leg locked down with its left hand as it used its right hand to grab for its scythe. My eyes widen as I realized the goblin was going to cut off my leg! What could I do? Throwing darts at it won't do any good since it's so freaking heavy!

I opted to crawl out of its grasp; that wasn't working at all. I could tell that the goblin had moved its scythe down. Quickly, I turned my head right to look back at it. I twisted the rest of my body from its grasp and then kicked the scythe with my left foot. The scythe moved its course of direction as a result of the goblin's wrist twisting and it cuts off the lower portion of the goblin's body; directly below his chest and down to half of its genitals if there were ones there. I didn't have time to sympathize for the goblin; any lag of action and the goblin would kill me instead.

I grabbed my sword which was behind me, to my right. Holding it downwards, I then thrust the sword down into the goblin's skull. The goblin's eyes pop out and his tongue stuck out; his head repeatedly shook from side to side until his whole head and brain cells exploded out. A fountain of blood came out from its head, rising up into the air as his other head parts moved out in several directions. This was surprisingly… _dark_. I was now on my knees, looking back desperately at Kirito-san and Onee-chan. Kirito-san was faring off better than me and he was able to quickly finish off the goblin with a thrusting sword skill, slashing through the goblin which then turned into polygons. Onee-chan on the other hand, had her sword held downward with her left palm behind the blade of her sword as she was fending off the goblin's scythe. The creatures seemed more _realistic_ to us. Kirito-san looked back, 3 meters away, noticing that Onee-chan was in trouble. Kirito-san performed another sword skill, slashing through the goblin which then turned into polygons

It felt as if my spirit was leaving my body. My eyes void of emotion had stared straight down to the ground and my arms moved to my sides; my right hand still grasping onto my sword. Could my sanity survive another killing like that? "Come on, let's go." Kirito-san spoke out to me, or _rather_ , to both of us. Onee-chan was in a similar state as I; she hadn't actually killed the goblin, however the experiences I have were shared with her.

As we continued walking, Onee-chan and I were cringing onto our arms with our cross hands; we were _afraid_ , afraid of killing. Getting used to killing… that was something we definitely did not want to get used to. If we did, we would have already loss our sanity and our humanity.

"Here are we." Kirito said upon us reaching a big double door made of stone. Onee-chan and I looked up in fear. We currently had our cloaks equipped; cringing on to it as if not wanting to change. Kirito looked back, startling us as he was staring at us seriously. "Are you sure you guys want to go in? Your faces look terrible… You both have this sense of uncertainty around yourselves… If you don't want to go in, you can turn back now. It's your guys' choice." Kirito explained calmly. Onee-chan and I looked at each other; me to my right and her to the left.

Wow, we really did look terrible. We looked like a group of kids who thought they were brave enough to watch a scary movie that was restricted, only to find out that they peed their pants as they were so scared that they might not see another day. Yeah… _we really looked that bad._

Still, we felt something in ourselves; something that told us not to run away. Our conscience was telling us to do it; we were inclined to do it. There was a sense of guilt that would forever run in our veins if we resented such a task; or at least, that's how we felt at the moment.

We looked forward at Kirito; our expressions intensifying. "Let's go" We spoke bravely. Kirito looked at us startled before smiling warmly.

"I see. Let's do this." Kirito responded. He turns forward and gently pushes the double doors with both palms. The door opens inward towards the room which was extremely dark. Kirito walked in and slowly, the torches aligned on the left and right wall were lighting up in an ascending manner, towards the very end of the room where there was an empty throne. Kirito took out his sword from the sheath strapped on his back, and then lets his sword's tip rest against the ground on his right as he continued to walk forward. We followed 4 inches behind him; looking around cautiously. "Here it comes." Kirito spoke calmly. Onee-chan and I gripped onto our swords tightly with the sheath on the right of our waist. As we pulled the swords out, out mantle vanished. Then, we caught a quick glimpse of a shadow moving from the top right corner of the room, jumping down to the bottom left corner and then jumping several times afterwards from wall to wall. We were unable to keep up with its swiftness however its silhouette was similar to a cat; only larger and its yellowish eyes were slightly bigger. Finally, after hitting the ceiling, the boss landed down on the ground. My eyes widen in surprise to see that the creature was completely different from what Onee-chan and I had imagined. The boss looked similar to the 1st floor boss, except this boss had a dark blue slimmer body, was 8 feet taller, and it had a long blade; it was a Minotaur. Kirito made a surprising sound; his eyes widening as the name of the boss had appeared in front, with 8 bars of HP.

 _The starry gleam_ Lv.?

Onee-chan and I were unable to think properly as we stared at the boss with shocked expressions. _What was with this boss? It felt stronger than anything else we've faced before. It scares me this much…_

"Damn it!" Kirito shouted in frustration. He turned his head right, looking back at us. "Run away!" Kirito shouted something in desperation. We could no longer hear him; we could no longer think of anything else. What we were staring at in front of us… _was death_.

The starry gleam slowly walked towards us. My eyes focused on the beast as if it was a god of death. Its right arm slowly rises back past its head, with the blade in its hand. It was ready to destroy us; to erase us from existence.

It was then that Onee-chan and I were expected to be wiped off from this world; from existence. The starry gleam slashes horizontally from his right shoulder to his left. Kirito had turned his body away and ran towards us; moving his arms arm to protect us as the sword slashed through his body. Kirito's body moved up into the air slightly and his eye were closed as he screamed in pain. My eyes widened along with Onee-chan's; we were shock to see that Kirito had actually protected us. He could've disregarded us and saved his own life… yet he decided to help us…

It was then that I felt something overbearing in my eyes; as I touched my right eye with my index finger, my eyes widened. I was surprised to feel tears running down my cheeks; forming in my eyes. _Why..?_ Why was I crying? And then that's when I realized, it was because I was a human.

Even if we're stuck in this world, even if the rules of this world is different than reality's, these emotions, these feelings of wanting to stay in comfort… those will never change. I want to live, to live in a world with friends & family… Those important to me will never abandon me; that's why, I'll never abandon them…!

I started to feel a resonance; a feeling that was similar to mines… No, it was exactly the same. _Onee-chan's… feelings._ Slowly, my fingers crawled inwards towards my right hand. I smiled; my body was functional again. I looked over to Onee-chan who raised her right fist up; I bang it against my left fist as we then looked forward to the boss. The starry gleam moved its right fist back and then thrusts it forward. Kirito-san who was currently drinking a potion in his left hand, then pushes against the ground with his right hand causing his body to roll right as he threw away his glass bottle which then turned into polygons upon hitting the ground. Kirito had barely managed to dodge the starry gleam's fist as Onee-chan and I jump up into the air to avoid it. Kirito looked up towards us and smiled in relief.

"Kirito-san!" I shouted so he could hear me. "It doesn't seem like the doors will open and attempting to do so will allows the starry gleam to potentially kill us so let's just try to kill it as is!" I explained to Kirito who nodded in understanding. I smirked from his response before looking down towards the starry gleam.

We definitely had disadvantages; the starry gleam's level was unknown, meaning that he was far stronger that what all three of us currently were at. While the starry gleam is not fast, his attacks are definitely one of the strongest we've experience thus far; or Kirito-san, really. One person would have to act as the Tank to gather the starry gleam's attention as the other two would lower its HP. Onee-chan and I are inseparable because of the 'Blessed Twins' skill, however… _We can't afford to put Kirito in any more danger…!_ The Minotaur suddenly brought its sword up in an arc, to Onee-chan and my surprise. We blocked the blade with our swords and flipped in midair over the Minotaur's blade as we did so. We were now behind the Minotaur; he moved his right foot out, indicating that he would turn to face us. This was bad; we definitely couldn't turn in midair and hope to fend off all of his attacks.

Suddenly, a sword wave had hit the Minotaur's right leg in front. Onee-chan and I had turned around, looking down to the Minotaur's right leg. _Kirito…!_

"Rei, Rai! I know you two are being considerate of me but I'll distract it so take it down as I do so!" Kirito commanded. Our eyes widen from what he had said.

"That's too dangerous! You're an agility player like us!" I shouted loudly through the air I was going down through. Kirito simply smirked as he looked up at us as two who were still falling.

"In that case, don't worry about it! I lean more towards strength anyways!" Kirito replied casually. The sudden comment made me and Onee-chan look at him curiously as we were also startled.

"Didn't know that…" The two of us mumbled. We were still pretty far from reaching the ground; still, that didn't stop us from attacking! We continuous slashed across the Minotaur's broad back; it was far too huge for us to actually do any decent damage. It fact, it probably felt like we were scratching his back for him! I looked down to my right at its HP bars which was at the right of its head; still 8 bars and not a shard of HP was gone. This thing really was way beyond our abilities… _Will we ever be able to defeat it?_

We all continued slashing. As the two of us reached the ground, we stared up at its huge back, then at its HP. It took the two of us an extremely long time to reach the ground and yet the HP remained the same!? However, we had no choice; it was sink or swim. It was either the Minotaur who would win this fight, or us. I ran over to his left leg and Onee-chan ran over to his other leg. We continued slashing the back of his foot however he did not react at all. Wasn't there something we could do!?

My eyes widen as Onee-chan and I came to the same conclusion. _Crystals…_! Well, _shards_ to be more precise. I pulled out a few shards from my pouch on the right of my waist. We gained these shards a few days back when the two of us stumbled upon a trap room and had to fight several strange monsters which in return dropped these weird shards. At first, we thought these shards had no use in battle and were just pretty decorations. However, as we forged new weapons we were able to use the obsidian shards.

We used the obsidian shards and suddenly… the Minotaur's is bombarded by on the back of its legs by two powerful purple colored sword skills. The Minotaur had stopped attacking Kirito and looked up. It then turned its body to face the two of us. Suddenly it flips up into the air, kicking the two of us away and causing us to slide several meters back as we guarded with our swords. As the Minotaur landed on the ground, the two of us smirk. "Kirito, now!" The two of us shouted, startling Kirito at first however he know knew where we were going with this plan. Kirito's sword glows yellow and he performs a powerful sword skill, slashing upward towards the back of the Minotaur who then roared in slightly pain. I smirked as I looked over at the Minotaur's HP, only to surprise me further. Its first bar of HP had only dropped down by 1/4th. How? _How was it so strong…!?_ I didn't have time to think of such trivial things. The Minotaur moved its right fist towards the two of us since we were so far away now.

We used the shards once more, charging our swords yellow before simultaneously releasing our sword skills upon immediate contact with the Minotaur's fist. A gust of wind from the collision blows the Minotaur's body back slightly; he regained balance by stomping his right foot onto the ground after it had moved back, up into the air. We pursuit; onee-chan and I jumped towards the Minotaur as its upper body was still leaning back. Kirito jumped up towards the air and slashed the back of the Minotaur's head; preventing it from doing some kind of fire blast through its throat. Onee-chan and my sword glows green this time as we then thrust our swords down near the bridge of the Minotaur's nose. The Minotaur yelled in slight pain as the sword skills activated, dealing lots of damage. _Yosh! That did 2/4_ _th_ _of damage!_ Not yet! I determined. Onee-chan and I spin in a clockwise 360 direction while charging our sword skills once more as they now glow a red color. As we faced the Minotaur once more who was ready to grab us with its rising left hand, we slashed the Minotaur across the tip of its nose. The Minotaur scream as he took as step back with his left leg which Kirito had to guard from since a heavy wind blew in his direction as a result. I noticed Kirito smirking as he had looked up and saw that the Minotaur's right fist was moving back.

"Now!" Kirito shouted. We were unsure of what he meant. Instantly, as if replying to our confusion, Kirito jumped towards the Minotaur's right palm at a tremendous speed. Before we noticed, Kirito had past the Minotaur's palm and had slashed the left side of it; blush came gushing out from the cut that was now formed in the Minotaur's right hand. The Minotaur regained footing and moved its right hand out to grasp Kirito who was currently falling slowly in midair. Kirito smirked; that's when I realized that he wanted us to take this moment as make it our chance. Onee-chan and I jumped up towards the Minotaur's right wrist and using another set of shards, we traveled at a speed that was 5 times faster that Kirito's average speed. We slash through the Minotaur's right wrist; cutting its right hand off and making it lose 1/5th of its HP. However, in a matter of seconds, the Minotaur reproduced its right hand; a new one which shocked the three of us. The Minotaur also grew a tail. The Minotaur spun quickly in a circle, whacking the three of us all down to the ground. Kirito fell down near the door, creating a 5 meter radius crater right near the door as his butt was resting on it and his head want directly in the center of the crater. Had this all been real, Kirito would have had a serious blood injury on his head; luckily, that wasn't the case. We had it better off. The two of us were able to maneuver freely in the air and land safely on our two feet. However, as we reached the ground a huge crater of a 15 meter diameter had been formed around us. Our legs weakened and our knees hit the ground hard as if gravity was pushing against us. _What's going on…?_ I questioned. I couldn't move once more.

My eyes widen in realization to something. I see! This might be the result of us using the shards without worrying about the lagged side effects. _Damn!_ That was the only way for us to deal damage to this behemoth though! The Minotaur raised its right fist once more, then thrusting it towards us. I closed my eyes in participation. I then felt my ears twitching. I opened my eyes to catch a tiny glimpse of a shadow passing Kirito and passing the Minotaur's feet. The Minotaur's upper body flinched back; something had hit its chin; something that I couldn't identify.

Almost instantly, as soon as the Minotaur flinched back I could feel my body's strength once more and the two of us could move again. I stood up confidently with a big smirk on my face. To our surprise, the Minotaur screamed; it screamed its pain. We were only able to make it yell really so to hear it scream was drastically different. It definitely had a huge impact on the influence I had on this fight.

The Minotaur turned around; for some reason, it was now ready to hit Kirito. Yet, the attack had come from the front of the Minotaur. My eyes widen as I thought of the reason. Could it be, the player who came had somehow made it back to where Kirito was at!? How did they do it so quickly!?

"Come on, Rei! We have to help Kirito!" One-can shouted hurriedly. I nodded; following her. The two of us performed sword waves which hits both of the Minotaur's legs simultaneously. The Minotaur reacted with its right leg moving off the ground but then it stomps back on the ground. We know we shouldn't be using the shards again but… it's the only chance for our survival…!

The Minotaur was now facing us with one sword in each hand; surprising all three of us. When I looked up at the HP, with Onee-chan doing the same, our eyes widen in surprise to see that the Minotaur now only had 5 bars.

But how!? How did that player get rid of 2 bars of the Minotaur so quickly!? Even though it took us so long to get rid of just 1… And now that I think about it, where was the player and why weren't they helping us now!?

The Minotaur moved both hands out to past its right shoulder and was ready to slash us horizontally with both blades, however… Kirito had slashed the Minotaur from the back; getting its attention once more.

The three of us were now all up with the Minotaur facing Kirito who was once again acting as the tank. I smirked. This sure was going to take long but I felt like if anyone could do it, we could.

 _Author's Note:_ Okay, now that they're more on the offensive, I think I'll stop the story here so that I can have a nice time writing whatever's nice without worrying too much on the excessive details.

Oh, where are my manners? I should introduce myself. This is **Silvernet** ; I've been on Fanfiction for a long time, haven't created an account until about 2010, and I haven't uploaded a story until now.

In case anyone's wondering why I haven't uploaded any stories until now, it's because I try to write them all in advance so that even if I do have Writer's block, it is more tolerant since I already have the work done. (y) And the fact that over these 2 years, I feel like I've really improved however, not enough.

Feel free to leave comments, favorite, and/or follow the story! It motivates me so to write more stories and chapters! Also, check out my profile as there might be polls or even more rare, status updates. _Ooh…_

This story was uploaded on June 14, 2015 which is just about 5 months since Tigersight's fanfic was updated at the moment. XD Anyways, here are some other stories I have currently uploaded. Feel free to check them out if you find them to be interesting.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5-way Battle Royale!** : Ever wanted 5 duelists from any "Yugioh" franchise to duel amongst one another, all at once!? Well then, this is your fanfic! ...Probably.

 **Sword Art Online – Side B** : Seichirou Kirie and Seichirou Kirika, two siblings who are unfortunately brought into the world of Sword Art Online, however, not become overcoming certain hardships. Also, not to their liking, they seemed to have earned the title of 'cheaters' from the game creator, Kayaba Akihiko, however, is this true?


	2. Chapter 2

Death game again!? Really?

Omake 1: As for you…

 _Author's Note:_ I was thinking of waiting for a week or two before this story was updated, but I didn't get any reviews so this is here's hoping for it. This doesn't develop the plot at all and is simply an Omake (short) with 3 to 5 pages. First, I have to think up of the plot for this omake… Got it. If there's one major flaw in this story, it's probably how I detailed certain things more than another. So then, without further ado…

 _ **Link start!**_

Onee-chan and I were continuing our regular grinding routine; killing wasps within the fields near the town we currently resided in. We were actually testing out new rapiers we made, during the grind; they felt pretty light however they were very effective in landing criticals. As I sheathed my rapier back on the left of my waist I noticed something in the distance. I looked over curiously to my right to see what it was. Onee-chan who was in front of me at my right noticed my curious expression and then looked over to the right as well. We were startled to see that Kirito and Asuna were walking alongside one another, with Kirito at the right. The two were arguing about something as they were walking forward. Kirito had a perplexed expression while Asuna seemed to be filled purely with rage. Kirito then looked forward; sighing with closed eyes before looking up and noticing us. My eyes widened as I noticed his curious glance. Kirito then smiled and raised his right hand to greet us. We raised our left hands and greeted him back. That's when Asuna seemed to notice Kirito's gaze on us.

Asuna looked forward curiously and then smiled as soon as she realized us; she waved to us. We smiled back and waved to her. Asuna was now running lightly over to us; she was next to us in the next 10 seconds, with Kirito still walking casually to us. "What brings you guys here?" Asuna asked with a cheerful expression.

"Ah, we're just grinding again." I explained before looking at Asuna curiously. "What are you two doing?" I wondered. Asuna looked away from us nervously; looking up to her left as she scratched her left cheek gently with her left forefinger.

"U-Umm… we were just _going_ to go to the next floor." Asuna explained. I turned my head to look far into the vast plains. I then looked back to Asuna.

"From this far? That's quite a feat." I said casually. Honestly I was surprised but I expected Asuna-san and Kirito-san to do something this bold. Asuna then looked at me with a nervous smile as she closed her eyes.

"Y-Yeah!" Asuna replied shyly. Kirito finally reached her right side and stopped walking. He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he closed his eyes and sighed depressingly. Asuna then opened her eyes and glared at him. "Come on! You say something!" Asuna muttered as she nudged at Kirito's ribs with her right elbow. Kirito's eyes opened wide as he shrieked in pain; his upper body moved forward as his left hand desperately moved out towards us. His right eye was closed with a pained expression on his face as sweat dropped. Onee-chan and I looked at each other; _he was definitely faking most of the pain…_

After Kirito noticed our plain expressions he decided to drop the act and stood up straight.

"So you guys are going to enter the dungeon? Just the two of you…?" Onee-chan questioned curiously.

"Not quite. Actually, you see…" Asuna mumbled; she walked over to us and whispered in our ears about the situation. Afterwards, our eyes widened as she moved back with a nervous smile on her face. We looked at her with expressions of disbelief.

"Swimming!?" Onee-chan and I shouted in shock.

"Shh…! Not so loud; someone might hear you!" Asuna spoke worriedly. I looked around curiously. _There was no one else here…_

"A, Asuna-san, I think you're overreacting." Onee-chan responded. I looked at her curiously and then at Asuna.

"Y-You're right. I guess I was overreacting; sorry." Asuna replied. Onee-chan and I simply nodded in response. "Well, guess we should get going." Asuna said as she looked over to Kirito who nodded. "What are you two going to do?" Asuna said as she then looked at us with a smile.

"We'll grind some more" Onee-chan and I replied. Asuna and Kirito nodded; bidding their farewells as they walked past us afterwards. When they were about 10 meters away we turned our heads to look back to them. _They really were going to do it…_

*Third person perspective*

Rei and Rai looked back, noticing the sun descending. "We should get going." Rai concluded. Rei nodded in agreement. The two sheathed their swords before walking towards the town. When they arrived to town they curiously noticed a girl with twin-tails; she was standing in front of a stand which sells cake.

Rei and Rai were able to see the girl vividly however the crowd then blocked their view of her. As the crowd dissociated, the blessed twins no longer saw her in front of the stand. Who was she anyways? The twins wondered. The blessed twins had a feeling that they would eventually get to know this girl somehow. She looked relatively young; maybe it was because of her twin tails? It was hard to verify.

*Rei's perspective*

The twin-tailed girl was now rushing back to the stall and the bless twins had caught a glimpse of her hair. "Ah, excuse me! I forgot to get the chopsticks!" The girl shouted with a tired voice. _Chopsticks… What did she need that for?_

"Whoops! Sorry! I meant a fork!" The girl corrected herself. Yep, that definitely made more sense. What could she have been so used to eating that she would mistake getting chopsticks instead of a fork? She even had a plate of cake held in her right hand… I decided to neglect the thought.

"We should get going soon Rei, we won't be able to do much in the dark." Onee-chan called out to me. I looked over to my right to see Onee-chan walking into an empty alleyway to our inn on a different street.

I looked forward again curiously and noticed that the twin-tailed girl was now gone; she left pretty quickly. I was surprised she still had quite an appetite when it was this late in the night.

I follow Onee-chan into the alleyway…

*Third person perspective*

The blessed twins returned to their inn; dropping on their bed as soon as they got in the room. Of course, they had unequipped their armor first. They closed their eyes and were about to go to sleep, until, they had realized something…

 _Were foxes tamable in this game?_

 _Author's Note:_ There we go, that's three pages. Not exactly where I wanted to go with this omake but it was a one shot so this was the least I could do. I'll come up with something better when the time comes. Now then, I have to get ready for something that's even more tiring than this…


	3. Chapter 3

Death game again!? Really?

Omake 2: Silica's surprise surprise~

 _ **Link start!**_

"Eh?" Onee-chan and I voice out our confusion. In front of us, at the door entrance of the inn we resided in, Silica was bowing down to us with a plate of cake overhead.

"It looked like you guys really wanted it so… here!"

"No, no. That's okay. Besides, it's not enough for the both of us…" I mumbled as I waved my hands in front of myself. Silica looked up curiously; her face slowly turned red. Silica slowly stood up and turned around; catching our attention. And then, 10 seconds later…

"I-I'm sorry!" Silica shouted nervously as she ran away at an incredible speed. I didn't know she could do that! Onee-chan nodded in agreement.

We decided to talk a walk around town to find Silica. If we didn't, she probably would have been worried about what happened for the rest of the day. Ah, there's a familiar face. We spotted something with short pink hair; wearing a relatively small amount of amour. "Lizbeth-san!" We called out to the familiar figure in the crowded street with lots of marketing stands. Lizbeth turned her head left and looked back curiously; when she noticed us she smiled and waved to us widely with her opened left hand.

"What brings you two?" Lizbeth asked as we were now only with her in an isolated street.

"Have you seen Silica?" I asked.

"Silica? Silica huh…" Lizbeth cupped her chin in her right hand as she thought. Her eyes narrowed and she seemed to have an even more confused expression. "Sili… con…?" She questioned. We instantly shook our heads to deny her conclusion. She then sighed in defeat with her arms sagging in front of her and her eyes closed. "I give up." Lizbeth then widened her eyes. "Wait… that dragon tamer, Silica?" Lizbeth asked as she now stood straight. We nod our heads in recognition. "Well, I heard recently that she had gone to a cake store to… buy some cakes obviously. After that, I think I did see her from the corner of my eyes. If I remember correctly, she was mumbling something about joining a guild…" Lizbeth mumbled as she looked down in thought. She cupped her chin once more. "She could have gone out of the town already…" Lizbeth mumbled.

"Got it. Thanks for the info. We'll be sure to find her." I replied to Lizbeth. She smiled and gave us a thumbs-up.

"OH! Go for it!" Lizbeth cheered us.

… Though we said that, how are we supposed to find her?

We were now back on the crowded street, with several players blocking our field of vision. For sure, Silica would be hard to find especially since she had a petite body. If then occurred to me, the fact that Silica was among one of the few players to have her hair tied in two pig tails; twin-tails.

"The factor won't be enough to help us find her though." Onee-chan voiced out a reply to my idea. I sighed mentally and physically, in defeat. And from this huge crowd, there would be no way for us to distinguish her voice.

"If only there was-"

"HEELP!" Onee-chan's voice was suddenly cut out by a young girl's scream. We looked at each other as we realized who the owner of the voice was; Silica. We then looked forward, noticing a set of twin-tails moving about in the crowd; she was definitely off ground, or else we wouldn't have spotted her so easily. We gave chase.

Was someone carrying her? My question was soon answered as the crowd moved out of the way to form a path for us as they looked at us with startled and confused expressions. We looked forward to see a huge muscular guy with bulky armor was Silica on top of his right shoulder with his right arm wrapped around her waist. Silica was kicking and moving her arms about as the guy moved his head away in an attempt to avoid silica's reckless attacks. "Sheesh, will you simmer down already!?" The guy shouted in frustration. I chuckled. It was weird to see Silica doing whatever she was doing. "Huh?" The guy turned his head back and noticed us. "Damn, we got kids following us! Come on, let's go!" The guy shouted to Silica who stopped moving, to look at us curiously; her eyes widened when she noticed us.

"Rei-san! Rai-san!"Silica shouts desperately.

"Don't worry, we'll save you!" Onee-chan and I shouted desperately. Silica was like a little sister to us! We pick up the pace; dashing faster than speeds foreign to the human body. The faces of those around us blurred within the wind of which we were travelling in as the huge guy was jogging forward. When he looked back to us his eyes widened.

"What the f%^*!?" The guy shouted in surprise. We were now directly 5 inches behind him. Planting our right feet onto the ground, we then pushed onto our feet and headbutt the guy directly under his chin, causing him to let go of Silica as his body turned around. Onee-chan held Silica princess-style as I then pulled out my sword and thrust it into the guy's gut. His eyes widen as he was brought up into the air with his upper body bending back as his arms and legs were stretching forward. In a few seconds, his body was blown back and hits the cemented fountain in the center of town. I let out a relieved sigh as I slowly stood up straight and Onee-chan placed Silica down on her two feet. Then, it felt as if the whole ground was shaking. The three of us looked down curiously, wondering if it was an earthquake; when we realized what it was, we looking around in shock.

The whole town was cheering for us, clapping three times, at an average speed per round as they stomp their feet on the ground. It was a unique way to cheer but it did make us feel extremely honored.

"I-I'm very sorry!" Once again, Silica bowed down before us. We were feeling even more nervous now.

"W-What's this about?" I asked. Silica slowly got up. Her left paw was near her lips as she nervously looked to her left, down at the ground.

"Y-You see, I was on my way to look for some guilds that recruited new members, but… along the way my stomach started to hurt and the guy was just trying to help me get to the nearest public bathroom…" Silica explained nervously.

"Ahh…" It all made sense now.

"So? Why were you rambling? Did you think he was a pervert at first?" Onee-chan asked; curious. Silica looked up at Onee-chan and her face quickly flushed red as she shook her head in a flustered manner. It was cute.

"No! It's nothing like that! It's just… It felt kind of embarrassing to have a guy take you to the restroom… especially if someone was carrying me like that…" Silica mumbled nervously. We then looked up to our left as the guy stopped at our side. He looked down to us with a confused expression.

"What?" He questioned. The two of us sighed with closed eyes.

"I wouldn't want to be carried to the restroom that way either…" Onee-chan said blatantly. I nodded in agreement.

"S-So if you'll excuse me, I have to _really_ use the bathroom now!" Silica shouted nervously as she then turned around to run away at her incredible speed yet again. We then looked up to the huge guy who looked down to us.

"So… Want to go eat some cake?" The huge guy asked us and almost immediately… we fell down in a comedic manner.

 _Author's Note:_ And that's that; that's three pages. Whoa, too many of 'that' in one sentence. And with that, this weird two-parter omake comes to an end. I'll come up with something better when the time comes. Now then, I think I should get back to the main story/stories at hand…


End file.
